roleplay_heroes_and_villainsfandomcom-20200215-history
Golden Age Sofia Himmler
Personality She's been toughened by her experiences, although she isn't near edgy nor does she act hard. She is warm and friendly, although she's quiet for the most part and you would have to initiate a conversation or engagement with her. She can get upset or pissed off by the littlest things, and has the ability to feel hate more than any average human being. For example, she hates her sister Skye, for reasons that'll be explained in her backstory. Backstory Sofia grew up in a poor household in Munich, Germany. She had 9 siblings, all from different mothers, who were constantly abused by their rich father. While her father had lots of money, he chose to spend none of it on his family, except for training. You see, the man was obsessed with the idea of his children being special, because they came from him, so even through the constant abuse, he wanted to make something of them, this something being his own special unit of fighters. Sofia only barely kept her sanity, by getting close with her older sister Skye, who often took beatings in her place for her. Skye and Sofia had been the closest out of any of the siblings. He was a weapon manufacturer, and owned a large company that made 'legal' weapons. Every month, 60% of the weapons left the factories; 20% of that to be sold in shops, the other 40% seemingly missing as crime rate miraculously skyrocketed. This is how he came to become a very rich man, as the money he made was phenomenal. He started the children's training as early as 5 years old, the persistent abuse taking a toll. Her father had made Munich plummet into a city with the highest crime rate in Europe. He decided to expand his business, deciding his best bet would be to move to the USA, bringing his children with him as they were essentially his bodyguards-in-progress. He decided that the city 'Wayhaven' had a decent crime rate, and that the weapons would sell smoothly there. He arrived in Wayhaven, and his company didn't take off as he thought it was. He had become somewhat scarce on money, only a couple hundred thousand left (in his mind, if he hadn't got millions he was poor. he had truly spoilt himself). He decided that too much money was being spent on his children and their training, food, etc. One day, he got angry and stumbled in the door, with a gun and a bottle of whiskey. He began to shoot some of his his children in an drunken angry fit, as he hated them anyways. Sofia cowered in her room, as she saw Skye dart out of her father's room. Sofia called for her, begging her to bring her with her. Skye exchanged a sympathetic look, and was about to help her when a gunshot came her way, causing her to dash out of the house, leaving Sofia there alone. 3 of the siblings had ended up dying, and 2 escaped, Skye and an older brother. This left Sofia and 4 siblings. The father was furious, and while the training didn't continue, the torture did. Relentless beatings, starvings, and torture sessions plagued the 5 remaining children, until one day the siblings all used their respective quirks. They all escaped, except for Sofia, who was again seemingly left behind. Her father beat her senseless on the spot, his anger getting ahead of him. Just as her life flashed before her eyes, police stormed the house, saving her. Someone had called them, narrowly saving her life. She thinks it was one of the 4 siblings, but it had secretly been her older brother who had escaped at the same time as Skye, who had been keeping a close eye on Sofia. Her brother's involvement in her life had been seen ever since her escape, being the invisible glue that kept her in the academy, scraping together all of his money, even though she didn't know he was there. He often starved so that her tuition could be paid, but he didn't care. Resources 35,000 or so of her father's wealth, lives in the school. Equipment / Weaponry Aluminium baseball bat. Specialisations Training from the best combatants money could buy, training her in firearms, hand to hand, swords, and most forms of martial arts. Quirk Scaldy. She can absorb any liquid and shoot it out at scalding temperatures. This could be water, whiskey, acid, fanta, literally anything. Regardless of how dangerous it is, her body can absorb the liquid without getting the negative effect of it, e.g she can absorb acid without dying or feeling pain. She can take the liquid by making physical contact, absorbing 0.5 litres a second and 5 litres a turn. After absorbing, she has to wait 1 turn before being able to shoot it out. When she shoots it, it can be as hot as 800 degrees and travels at 20m/s, with 3 litres a turn. She is also immune to any liquid that comes out of her body, so she could shoot the acid from her hand onto herself and it would burn her clothes, but not her. This allows her to use both of her hands, to concentrate the liquid and in turn making the pressure higher. (Sort of like Bakugo's ultimate move in MHA.) Normally shooting, she can range to 15m, but if she shoots it with her hands in a position to concentrate it, the spread lowers although it can go to 25m. She can also shoot it out of her mouth, although this can make her sick if the taste of said liquids is sickening. E.g Whiskey or other alcohol would burn her mouth, dirty water would make her sick, acid wouldn't do much except.. taste weird? For all we know acid could taste great, nobody has ever tried it Versatility Can be used to heat water, she can control the heat up until 800 degrees, making it any temperature she wants. This could be used for running baths for herself, boiling food, etc. She has a heat immunity of +800degrees celscius, but can't handle negative temperatures. Example She takes the water from a nearby lake, and uses it to scald the villain, before capturing him. Category:Golden Age OC Category:All Characters Category:Golden Age Secondary OC Category:Golden Age Academy Student Category:Golden Age OC Academy Students Category:Golden Age 2nd Year Student